


;; why ?

by Clownshiiiit



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, jesper is a bebito a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownshiiiit/pseuds/Clownshiiiit
Summary: -> Why was jesper with such a horrible person? Why was he getting married? Why did you love him? Why not him?It was what was on his mind.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen & Klaus, Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Kudos: 12





	;; why ?

✨

their relationship was weird, or they were weird

✨

They met in a peculiar place, in an amusement park to be specific. A young man was lost in the middle of everything, he turns around to find a clear path, but he did not see well, because he had collided with some boxes and that was when he saw him for the first time

Love at first sight?

Probably

"I-I'm sorry" was the last thing I heard after their gaze met each other "it was not my intention that they fell, this place is very big"

"I know, several children are commonly lost" he replied as he picked up a pink bear plush "but I never saw an almost adult get lost"

Jesper started to give some little laughs, which for a reason made Klaus feel somehow strange and good.

but

"Love, Jesper, where were you?" One boy with brown hair approached the other

"Excuse me, I was lost" I pronounce approaching him "I thought you wouldn't come back!"

"Sorry, ahg, let's go home before you get lost again"

✨

Until it was finally Sunday, Klaus was walking calmly down the almost empty street, it was already half past twelve, but suddenly he saw a boy with downward gaze coming out of a coffee shop

It was him?

**Author's Note:**

> Here they have the same fanfic but in English, since the other one is in Spanish, I hope you liked it, it may change this chapter but hey, bye: D


End file.
